User talk:Mrs.red bird
__TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Mrs.red bird! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is important that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you could be blocked, and it won't be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For more help when editing wikis, visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! If you have any questions, please contact an admin. Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ -- Penguin-Pal (Talk) 22:11, June 30, 2012 User Pages Hello, I wanted to let you know that chanig other user's pages is not very accepted, unless you're fixing a problem with the coding or removing vandalism edits. Please don't change other's pages without asking first, for your attention. Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 18:44, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Warning Hello Mrs.red bird, You are asked not to vandalise user pages ever again. sorry you do not have chat mod,rollback,admin or bruecat rights. so those templates on your user page are useless -- VA VA TALK 19:35, August 23, 2012 (UTC) RE: Hello, What do you mean by that? I didn't vandalize your page! So, stop sending such messages. Thank you, [[User:Sdgsgfs|'''Sdgsgfs]] [[User talk:Sdgsgfs|'(Talk)']] [[User blog:Sdgsgfs|'(Blog)']] 19:49, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Your message to Traco If you have a complaint about a user, please report it to an administrator (such as myself). --[[User:Awesome335|'WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. ']] WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT...ANYMORE! 23:47, August 30, 2012 (UTC) CoinsCP What do you specifically want me to help you with? CoinsCP was blocked for revealing that he was under 13. --[[User:Awesome335|'WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. ']] WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT...ANYMORE! 01:10, August 31, 2012 (UTC) you can not block me for fixing a page with spam your wikia will be shut down if you keep this up un block me or you be RE: untitled I dont remember when "since" was, but hello. Penguin-Pal (talk) 20:02, August 31, 2012 (UTC) RE: I can actually block Coins. As we are the administration, it is our job to enforce the rules. --[[User:Awesome335|'WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. ']] WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT...ANYMORE! 20:47, August 31, 2012 (UTC) what i want being mean. i was telling you that its not nice to ban people just for having a user name with something they like but you hate. same with avatars HELP! MY PAGE IS LOCKED! HELP MY PAGE IS LOCKED! PLZ UNLOCK IT! :'( RE:HELP! MY USER PAGE EDITING IS LOCKED UNLOCK IT! Hi Mrs. red bird. Please note that if a user has more than 100 edits, and his userspace edits are 40% or more of his total edits, his user page is protected. You can view your user page editing ratio in - it is still over 40%. You can reduce it by editing more articles, uploading photos, and so on. Once it's lower than 40% you may contact an admin, and he will then unprotect your user page. Just remember to keep an eye on your editcount once a while and make sure that it's not getting near 40%. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:58, March 20, 2014 (UTC) RE:I cant save Hi red, What are you unable to save? Are you trying to edit something unsuccessfully? Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:52, April 13, 2015 (UTC)